


Hey Fellas // Marvel One Shots

by Khaleesi_Is_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_Is_Queen/pseuds/Khaleesi_Is_Queen
Summary: A collection of one shots/drabbles/writings for Marvel characters. Request are open!in the works;;1. Peter // foreign student!reader





	1. Moondust // Wanda Maximoff

You lost... a lot in the last five years. Thanos attacking lead to him getting the Infinity Stones, lead to loss, the snap took those you cared for so quickly. You never had enough time to process it all, them vanishing into piles of ash before your eyes. Some hurt more then others, loosing Wanda was... it hit you hard, harder then you thought possible.  
It was difficult to say what you two had, it bordered between friendship and love, she’d often get too in her head to allow you any closer. But that never meant the feelings weren’t there, on both ends. So when the snap took her from you, and she seemed almost... relieved by it, a look of serenity washed over her as she vanished and left you. You mourned over her ashes, feeling more lost then you ever have before. Your other half was gone, before you could even tell her how much she meant to you. Five years is a long time to think, to relive in the past, it was no surprise when you started to have night terrors after that. The frozen faces of your comrades, your friends, burned themselves into your mind for years. You got better with the years of course, everyone started to heal by then, some more then others. But when the opportunity to return them all came via Scott Lang, well, you jumped at the opportunity. Whatever it takes. 

It still hasn’t settled in that they’re gone, both Natasha and Tony, sacrificed themselves in the end. You stood near the back, clad in all black as you watched Pepper kneel next to her daughter on the small dock. It still felt... unreal, like you’ll wake up and all of this would have been one of your normal night terrors again. You swallow the lump in your throat, eyes straining to keep the tears at bay, it’s then you feel someone shift next to you. You turn to see her, light eyes scanning your face carefully as she wordlessly takes your hand. You find comfort in her, the way her presence washes over you like a warm blanket. Wanda’s shoulder brushes against yours as she leans closer, breathing soft and level as you both watch the scene in front of you.  
Wanda leaves Clint’s side to join you once more, a sad smile playing on her lips. You return the gesture from your dot on the steps, hands resting on your knees. “How is he?” You ask once she’s seated next to you, her hand fitting over yours snuggly. “He’s okay.” She confirms quietly, eyes finding yours. “Just needed to hear the right words.” She adds calmly, thumb pressing over the top of your hand slowly. “How are you..? Clint told me about you over the past few years, your night terrors.” Her brows furrow as she speaks, her hold on your hand tightening as the words leave her. You shake your head, shifting so you face her completely now. You lean forward until your forehead gently rests against hers, a soft exhale passing your lips. “I’m better now.”


	2. Collide // Bucky Barnes

You smell blood and ash in the air, heavy and thick enough to cut through. Your chest heaves with labored breathing, the cut along your brow drips blood in your vision, hand coming to swipe the steady steam away. It’s hard to breath, like your lungs refuse to take in the oxygen around you. You’re in mid battle, this can’t be happening now, right? It doesn’t feel real right now, your panic bubbles inside your chest like a restless swarm. Your vision swirls, darting back and forth as the fight rages on. You know who you’re looking for, you’re desperate to find him, just to see a glimpse of him; it would be enough for you, enough to snap you out of this trance. But you can’t spot him, and so you remain frozen there, only surviving because of Carol’s sudden appearance on the field. You swallow thickly, lips parting for words to escape but nothing comes, you want to scream out for him but your voice refuses to work. The sudden noise crashes through everything else, the automatic shooting of the gun is easy to be heard among the chaos. There’s only one man that’s being a gun to a intergalactic battle, and that’s your Bucky.   
Your legs move before your mind processes it, sprinting towards the familiar sound in hopes it’d lead you to the right man. There’s a slight glow around him as the light hits him, making him seem so unreal to you, such a simple action as standing there shooting is made ethereal by him. His hair is tied back slightly, giving you a perfect view of his chiseled face and war torn expression. Your throat tightens as you hurry to his side, tears threatening to spill over at the mere sight of him here, of him being alive once more. You remember watching him... vanish into ashes all those years ago.   
“Bucky..!” You finally find your voice, and at the perfect time. The man halts his actions mid shot, eyes widening as he hears your strained voice. He lowers his weapon as he looks around for your smaller frame, listening for your voice once more. “James!” You try again, now sprinting through boards of attackers, bobbing and weaving through them all. Bucky barely has enough time to prepare as you throw yourself at him, your arms winding around his shoulders securely. His arms wrap around your waist as you let out a shaky exhale, eyes squeezing shut as you relish in his presence. One of his hands slips from your back to your hair, gently curling in your locks as he holds you to his frame, holding you as the war rages on.   
“You’re actually here.” You mumble against him, still in shock as he lets you go finally, your feet planting themselves in the dirt. His eyes flicker behind you, and quick as his gun, he pushes you behind him as he aims and takes a shot at an incoming Chitauri. Once it’s frame falls to the ground limply, he turns back to you, his hard gaze softening immediately. His metallic hand cautiously cups your cheek, thumb running along your cheekbone as you practically melt into his touch. “I’m here, doll.”


	3. Magnify // Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where your mentor teases you relentlessly.

“Can I be honest with you, kid?” Tony’s voice rings out through the lab you’re both sat in, well, he’s standing by with a snack in hand. You’re currently looking in a magnifying glass at the intricately wired circuit board. There’s a tiny pair of tweezers in your hand, barely grazing a component as your gaze leaves your work to find Tony standing on the other side of the table. By his wry expression, it can’t be good; but you amuse him, you sit up, carefully placing the tool down to give your mentor your full attention.   
I’m his free hand is his hologram tech, a picture of your science fair project, a machine that generates natural fuel from the particles in air, smack in the center. “This,” he gestures to the image. “is sloppy, especially for you.” He comments dryly, shaking the picture until it disappears before you. Your brows furrow as your eyes narrow at him, arms crossing securely over your chest. “That won first place and got me several scholarship offers.” You defend your creation; it was a low blow, considering it was from last year, before Stark took you under his wing. You roll your eyes as Tony pops a blueberry in his mouth, you know arguing with him is pointless, so you don’t bother. You just choose to ignore him, which is the best way to combat him when he gets like this.   
“But this,” he gestures to your current work. “this is great, love it, proud of you.” He encouraged half heartedly, pointing to your circuit board. Your eyes roll again, a common thing to happen around the man, and simply flip him the middle finger as you peer back through the magnifying glass. He mocks a coping noise at you, gently poking a finger to your forehead as he passes by. “Love you too, kiddo.” He calls out, pausing as he’s halfway out the door. “You know, maybe if you didn’t focus so much on Parker, this project would be done by now...” He suggests, his voice knowing as he watches your shoulders hunched suddenly, clearly being called out by the man. You can hear him snort under his breath followed by his retreating footsteps, leaving you alone with your thoughts and a heavy blush.


	4. Address // Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where your secret admirer makes you a promise.

There’s another letter, tucked away under your door securely. As you open your door, it stares directly up at you, alluring and inviting as it sits there. You hide your giddy excitement as you pluck the envelope up between your fingers swiftly, shutting the door behind you gently. You drop your bag on your beak as you plop down on the edge of your bed, fingertips dragging along the corners of the letter. You already know who it’s from, your secret admirer, not so secret nowadays... you used to be in the dark for sometime, that was before Natasha revealed herself as your secret note writer. You were flattered and touched by it, and soon after you knew who it was, you started sending your own letters to her as well. It had become a ritual for you both, through the good times and the bad, you had each other through your words. When she would leave for missions, you’d reread her older letters, cherishing each stroke of her handwriting. You break the seal of the envelope, pulling the folded paper out tenderly, unfolding it to begin reading your newest letter.   
‘(Y/N),  
I hope you’re well today, as always. You probably already know this, but I’m leaving for a mission with Barton tomorrow, so I won’t be able to supply you with your usual letter. It should all go smoothly, especially with the two of us in the field, I’ll return to you soon, don’t worry. I wanted to ask you on a date, but not through these letters, if you’re patient with me, I can properly ask you when I return; I hope you’re able to contain your excitement.  
Yours truly, Nat’  
You lips spread into a soft smile as you reread the last few lines, heart fluttering in your chest. You press the paper to you lips lightly, eyes closing contently as you wonder just how long Natasha has been keeping this to herself. It doesn’t matter, all that does is the fact she’ll return to you and make you incredibly happy as usual, and you’d say yes without hesitation.


End file.
